The Thief and The Painter
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Verrocchio has a daughter called Cristiana, she seems like a normal 17 year old girl but really she is The Midnight Thief, known for stealing from the rich. Will Leo discover her secret? Both Season 1 and 2 - Rated T or below.
1. Cristiana Verrocchio

A/N: I had this idea for the story, I love Leonardo and each episode makes it better than ever. Please review.

Leonardo sighed as he continued up the street, he was a little lost at trying to locate Verrocchio's workshop. Glancing down at the directions he had been given by his father, stopping in the middle of the street he looked left and then right before continue up. The murmur of men arguing was becoming louder as Leonardo came to a halt by a tavern; two men who were having a disagreement of some kind were grabbing at each other's clothes and throwing punches.

They were coming towards Leonardo as he side stepped to miss them but his foot caught on a box as he went flying backwards and landed harshly on his backside. Grunting with pain he pushed himself up and noticed his notebook had fallen from his bag, grabbing for it his hand stopped dead but someone pressed their black boot tip to one of the corners of the notebook.

He gulped as his eyes trailer up to the dark figure. He was dressed in all black with a black eye mask over his face and a black cloak which framed his face.

"Ciao" his voice rang, Leonardo detected the man's voice to be a little high pitched but thought nothing more of it.

"Uh, Ciao" Leonardo stuttered back as the figure bent down and picked up the notebook. "Please could I have my book back" a smile appeared on the man's face as Leonardo stood up slowly.

"Of course" the man held the book out as Leonardo took it and shoved it back into his bag. "Be more careful next time" Leonardo nodded.

Shouting came from behind the man, "Thief stop, he stole from me" the well dressed man shouted as the man dressed in black smile.

"See you around" he winked and took off, using the box Leonardo had tripped over to hoist himself up onto the roof and disappeared from sight. Leonardo stood frozen, confused at what had just happened before he turned around and walked back the way he had come.

Crystal sighed as she brushed her dress down, she could hear voices downstairs. Leaving her room she walked to the steps, her hands went to the side of her dress and lifted it ever so slightly to avoid an accident.

"Ah, Cristiana" her father's voice rang from the other side of the room as she saw a man with his back to her. "Come here my dear, this is Leonardo" he gestured to the man who turned his head as his eyes met hers. Stopping dead she studied the man but he didn't seem to recognize her as she curtsied/

"Pleasure to meet you, Leonardo" she said as he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Cristiana Verrocchio" her father stepped forward.

"Leonardo will be staying here, he is my new apprentice" Crystal nodded. It wasn't unusual for her father to take on new apprentices, he had a high reputation within Florence, people came from all around to have him paint them. "Would you mind showing him where he will be sleeping and where everything is, I had to go to the market" she nodded.

"Sì, Papà" he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning and leaving the workshop. The room was silent for a few seconds before Crystal turned and walked to the steps. "This way, Leonardo" he nodded and grabbed his bags before following her.

Once they reached the top she stepped over the other made up beds on the floor, "We have one spare, my father had it made up the other day so I'm guessing you were expected?" she asked.

"Si" he answered back. Coming to a stop she looked down at the bed.

"This is yours" she pointed as he placed his bags down onto the blankets.

"Grazie, Cristiana" he said.

"Crystal" he looked at her confused. "My birth name is Cristiana but my father is the only one who calls me it, I prefer Crystal" he nodded.

"Well, Grazie Crystal" she smiled and walked to the steps.

"I'll show you where everything in the workshop is" he followed her. "You're a painter then?" she asked.

"Yes and an Inventor" she stopped dead and turned to look at him, he had to grab onto the wall to stop himself from falling onto her.

"An Inventor?" she asked with a smile. "What kind of things?"She asked.

"All kinds, my dream is to one day fly" he said as she smiled.

"Eccellente" she smiled and continued to walk down the steps. "I think you'll fit in just fine here, Leonardo" he smiled.

A/N: Love the show, I do love Lisa and Leonardo but I also like the idea of Verrocchio having a daughter. Thanks for reading again and please review so I can get some feedback and know if you like the story of not.

From Vicky x


	2. Up On The Roof

**(A/N: I have so many ideas for this story, ahhh can't write them all down at once. Please enjoy and review at the end, thanks.**

**Also check out images of Crystal on my profile page, pictures taken from Shockshare.)**

"Do you want some lunch?" Crystal asked as Leonardo looked up from his station and smiled.

"Grazie" she smiled and joined Cosimo in preparing the food. The bell had just chimed to alert the people of Florence that it was Lunch time. Leonardo moved from his station to the meal table on the far side of the workshop, rustling could be heard in the kitchen area where Cosimo and Crystal were chopping and preparing the food.

"Damn Midnight Thief again" Verrocchio said as he entered the workshop.

"Perdono, Papà?" Crystal asked as she placed a plate of bread and fruit in front of Leonardo.

"The Midnight Thief. He's been at it again, Aldo Lombardi was telling me of how he's robbed 500 Florin, maybe more from Dante Giordano" her father informed them as she put some food for him onto a plate.

"I see Papà" Crystal said and as he looked at the food.

"I shall eat later my dear, I need rest first" she nodded. "You eat it my prezioso" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Grazie, Papà" he smiled and walked up the steps to his bed. Taking a seat opposite Leonardo she chewed at the bread.

"I wonder who he is" Leonardo said.

"Who?" she asked and sipped her drink.

"The Midnight Thief" he answered. Crystal smiled as she looked to him.

"What makes you believe The Midnight Thief is real, I mean he or she could be a rumour, a story made up to entertain the people, maybe it's just a bunch of different thieves being turned into one" she finished as he shook his head.

"I've seen him" Leonardo smiled as she raised an eyebrow to pretend to be shocked.

"Really, when?" she asked and lent forward a little.

"Just before a came to the workshop, the day I came actually. I was making my way here, got knocked into an alley by two men fighting, dropped my things and there he was. Standing at the end of the alley, he fled when someone chased him but he was real" Leonardo finished as Crystal sipped her drink.

"What was he like?" she asked.

"Silent, quick, maybe a little smug with himself" he said and stood up.

"Smug, huh" she said and giggled.

"But he was fantastico" Crystal smiled quickly as he turned around.

"Leo if I didn't know any better" she said and stood up, "I would say your in love" she teased as he rolled his eyes with his back to her.

"Anyway, how's Tom settling in?" she asked.

Leo had been at the workshop for a few months now and a new apprentice had recently joined, Tomaso Gherardini. Tomaso or Tom was an extremely talented artist, Crystal had seen some of his work and it was amazing.

"He is settling in fine" Leonardo looked to her. Crystal didn't know that Tom was actually Lisa, a runaway who fled to Florence to pursue her dream of becoming an artist which was restricted for women. If she was to be discovered then she would either be banished, executed and Verrocchio's workshop might be shut down for harbouring a girl posing as a boy.

"That's good" she smiled and gathered up a plate of leftover bread chunks.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she took the plate and headed for the steps.

"Just feeding the birds" she replied as he looked confused.

"What birds?" she gestured for him to follow as she continued up the steps, going to the attic which was for storage mainly, it led onto the roof which was completely flat. "Here" she said and held out her hand for him to take, helping him up onto the roof she put her finger to his lips.

"You have to be quiet" she smiled and grabbed a few chunks of the bread, ripping at it more to create crumbs she started to throw it onto the roof, allowing it to scatter her and there. Pushing Leonardo back a little she and him ducked behind some boxes as they waited, it didn't take long at all for little chirps to sound as she peeked over the top of the boxes.

"Fantastico" Leonardo whispered as she nodded, there must have been 10 or even more little birds jumping their way around the roof, pecking at the bread crumbs.

"They're so beautiful" she smiled. "I feed them often, sometimes I find myself sitting up here for hours at a time, just helping them survive" he looked at her but her gaze was resting on the little birds.

"Very beautiful" he said as she nodded but he wasn't referring to the birds. He looked away as they continued to watch the birds feed.

"It must be nice to have that freedom, never feel trapped. To sore above everything" she said as Leonardo nodded. "How's your wings coming along?" she asked. Leo had showed her his designs a couple of months back.

"They are coming along nicely , few problems here and there but nothing I can't solve. Should be able to test them soon" she nodded.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he looked shocked at her words. "You have a dream, an idea and you make it real. Many people would say the thought of flight was only for birds and angels but you... you make what was once impossible, possible" Leo smiled.

"Grazie" she nodded.

"Come on, looks like there done" the birds were slowly one by one flying off as she headed for the way back down.

"Your good at climbing" Leo pointed out. She giggled.

"I loved climbing trees when I was little but I haven't climbed one in years, not since..." she stopped herself as she lost her smile and a sad look appeared in her eyes. "Never mind, come on. Lunch times almost over" he followed her down.

**(A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, appreciate you reading and would love your views and feedback. Thanks for taking the time to read this. From Vicky x)**


	3. Wings and a Prayer

**A/N: Love this episode. Enjoy!**

Pushing the door to the workshop open Crystal slid herself in as she heard the sound of the apprentices drawing, her father working around the room.

"The Eagle is one of the natures most magnificent birds" he said holding up an example of his own work.

Looking across the room she noticed Leonardo and Tom talking as she smiled.

"Cristiana, what are you doing back so early?" Verrocchio asked as she changed her gaze from Leo and Tom to her father.

"Uh..." she was supposed to be at her embroidery class but the thought of having to sit their for 5 long hours creating pretty little patterns with a needle made her groan.

"Well?" he asked.

"Signora Elena has had to rush off" she said as her father raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes, uh something about a relative being ill" she said.

"How many ill relatives does she have?" her father asked as she dodged past him and walked to the other side of the workshop.

"Not sure, Papi" she smiled.

"Well nevermind, I guess you'll have to continue here" she stopped dead as she looked to Leonardo and then turned to her father.

"Really, Papi? But I don't have a teacher" she said.

"Well why don't you simply practice" he said as he grabbed a chair from the table and placed it down by her. Crystal forced a smile as she reached into her bag and pulled out her embroidery equipment before taking a seat. Verrocchio looked down at the work she had produced over the last few weeks.

"I must have a word with Signora Elena, its clear your not able to learn much from her" he said, gesturing to the lack of work. Crystal panicked.

"No, Papi. Uh, I left my last piece at her classroom, I started this just today" she lied as he smiled.

"Well, perhaps when I get back you can show me the finished piece" he smiled as she wanted to scream.

"Si, Papi" he walked off.

"Cosimo, fetch my coat" he said. Cosimo ran to the cupboard and grabbed his coat, "No, not that one. The best one" he said. "I have been chosen by one of Florence's finiest and richest gentlemen to paint his portrait" Cosimo helped him put on the coat as Verrocchio smiled at his new project. "And the apprentice who successes in capturing the essence of a bird in flight will assist me" he said. "Addio, Cristiana" he called.

"Addio, Papi" she smiled as he turned and left the workshop. As soon as Crystal heard the click of the door she stood up and dropped her embroidery piece to the chair before grabbing her bag. Leonardo instantly stopped painting as he looked to her.

"Did you manage to get it?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, was extremely hard to find and the man ran a hard bargain but I managed to get it" she smiled and pulled out the piece he had asked her to get.

"What is it?" Tom asked. Leonardo held it up and smiled.

"This will help me control the angle of the wings" he said and stood up.

"Wait, Leo" Tom said but him and Crystal were already out the door as Tom sighed and stood up, abandoning their bird projects.

"They are fantastico, no?" Crystal asked Tom.

"They are indeed but Leo, you have to think about this. What if they don't work, what if you kill yourself?" she asked and bent down next to him.

Crystal bent down as she looked at the two of them. "Where's your sense of adventure?" Leo asked Tom with a smile on his face as Tom had a serious look and turned, standing up. "Just imagine what you would see high up in the clouds" he said and looked to the sky.

"Wind in your face" Tom said.

"Flying" Leo continued.

"Freedom" Crystal said and stood up, Leo noticed the look of sadness in her eyes but she hid it well with a smile.

"Gliding" Tom said and closed her eyes before she snapped out of it. "Wait, no" she said and crouched down once more next to him. "Your going to kill yourself" she said as he snapped up straight and walked to the wall.

"Such little faith, look" he grabbed two pieces of chalk and started to draw with both hands on either side of him. Crystal and Tom watched as he explained it to them, it seemed like he had thought of everything but would it actually work.

Crystal was sat on the box in the alley as Leo was busy working on his wings. Tom had gone back inside to continue his drawing.

"So, how are the embroidery classes going?" Leo asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Terrible" she said as he smiled. "I don't get why father is getting me to do them, he has never asked me to do such classes before. It's a silly class to take if you ask me" she said.

"So, which relative did Signora Elena have to rush off to this time?" he asked as she smiled. "He's going to catch on soon enough" he said.

"I know... but why spend so long sitting and embroiding when I could be doing something else, something adventurous" she said as he stood up.

"What's your father going to say when he gets back and you haven't completed your embroidery?" Leo asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's my father going to say when he gets back and discovers you haven't completed your bird drawing?" she asked as he laughed a little.

"Fair point" he said.

Crystal finished getting dressed for bed as she decended the stairs in her night dress and gown, carrying the candle with her she smiled when she saw Leo, Lorenzo and Tom talking.

"Who's this?" she asked which made them jump a little.

"You know Lorenzo" Leo said confused.

"Not Lorenzo, I meant this" she said with a smile and set the candle down before looking into the cage. "Hello" she said as the bird made a beautiful chirp noise.

"My father's falcon" Lorenzo said.

"She is beautiful" Crystal said as she noticed the glove on the side and picked it up, pulling it on.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lorenzo asked whilst Leo was sketching something in the corner.

"Getting her out" Crystal said as she opened the cage door and slid her hand in.

"That's not a good idea" Lorenzo said.

"Have you seen the size of the cage?" Crystal asked as she made a few noises and the Falcon gladly hopped onto her gloves hand, she carefully attached the chain from the Falcon's food to the clip on the glove to prevent her from escaping as she gently lifted her out of the cage.

Crystal smiled as she took a seat and stroked the Falcon's back. "Are you hungry?" Crystal asked.

"A little actually" Lorenzo said.

"Not you, her" she said and looked back to the Falcon. Lorenzo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I think I might have some seeds for you" she said and stood up and walked off. Leo watched her with a smile.

"And why didn't you complete it?" her father shouted as she sighed.

"I was... tired, Papi. I took a nap and didn't have time to finish it for you" she said.

"A nap?" he asked. "What, all day?" she looked to the floor as the others watched. "Right, well from now on I will have Signora Elena come to the workshop to teach you, you will complete your classes, and you must learn soon" he said as she picked up on his urgency.

"What do you mean, I must" she said.

"You need to start preparing yourself" he said.

"For what?" she asked. That's when she picked up on it, he wanted to marry her off. "No, no" she said and stepped back. "This is why you're getting me to take all the classes on how to do embroidery, how to sit properly, how to eat correctly and like a lady" she said. "You want to marry me off to someone" his lack of reply answered her question as she turned and took off up to her bedroom.

"Cristiana, get back here!" he shouted but the slamming of her door gave him his answer. Looking around he saw them all looking, "Get back to work" he shouted and took a seat at his desk.

Crystal sat with her back to the door but she heard footsteps on the steps behind her. "Leo?" she asked.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"You drag your feet when you walk. Also you the only other one who comes up here" she said and turned to look at him.

"How are you?" he asked and took a seat next to her.

"Well, my father wishes me to learn lady skills so one day soon I will become some horrible man's wife" she said. "Other than that, I'm fine" she said.

"You don't have to agree to it" he said.

"Obviously you don't know my father. He will disown me if I refuse" she said and looked out onto Florence.

"Your father loves you" she smiled.

"But he is still my father, I am his to give away to whoever he decides. Anyways, I'm glad everything worked out today... I'm sorry about your wings" she said.

"It's fine. They are useless to him anyways" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"But they worked, you flew Leo. Imagine what you can achieve with just an idea, they were just an idea and you achieved the gift of flight" she smiled.

"I did" he smiled back.

"So, what's next Da Vinci?" she asked.

"Well we still have the Falcon" he said.

"We do, is Lorenzo going to take her back?" she asked.

"Well, he wants to but I think we should set her free" Crystal nodded.

"I agree, she needs to be out there. Spread her wings, have freedom" sliding off the wall she smiled.

Leo held the Falcon up as he gave her a jolt and she took off, spreading her wings and flying low at first but soon sawing high into the sky. Leo, Tom and Crystal took off running after as they came to a stop and looked up.

"Beautiful" Crystal said as Leo nodded next to her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon. Thanks and please review so I know what I'm doing right, thanks. From Vicky x**


	4. 30,000 Florins

**A/N: So sorry, only realized that I didn't upload this chapter before another one. That's why the story hasn't been making much sense. Sorry again and please enjoy.**

The shadowy figure jumped from roof to roof, too quick for anyone to even think twice if they truly saw him. Coming to a stop she bent down low and check her surrounding before sprinting and making a jump across to the palace wall, this side was rarely guarded but was difficult to climb, not for her though.

Pulling herself up she managed to drop down into the garden of the Medici palace, staying low she hid herself within the trees and checked for any guard activity.

"They seriously need to get better protected" she said to herself and laughed a little before spiriting across the garden, using her momentum she pushed herself up onto a low roof and sighed.

It didn't take her long before she managed to find her way inside the palace, peeking around the wall she saw the two guards monitoring the hallways. Smiling she pulled out the small green bottle of opiate and tipped it onto a handkerchief before straightening up. She kept herself hidden and waited into one of the guards disappeared around the corner before sneaking out and coming behind the one guard, reaching up she grabbed him from behind and shoved the handkerchief over his mouth and nose, he was shocked at first but it didn't take long for him to loose consciousness as he fell back onto the floor. Smiling she grabbed his arms and dragged him around the corner, shoved up behind a planet before peeking around the corner.

The guard who had disappeared came back as she smiled, he looked up and down the corridor confused on where the other guard had gone. His back to Crystal she took her chance and repeated the same process before dragging him too around the corner and out of sight.

"Guards here are ridicolo" she smiled and pulled out her lock picking kit, kneeling down it took her a few tries but she finally managed to unlock the door. Pushing it open she slipped inside and looked at the view in front of her. Gold bars covered the other side of the room, however actual iron bars separated her from them.

Crouching down she picked at the lock, this one was tougher than the last but it didn't take her long as she pulled her bag out and stepped within the vault. Picking up a gold bar her eyes went wide at the weight of it, she would be able to carry 5, maybe 6 at the most but no more or else it would slow her down too much. Wrapping them up first in cloths she shoved them into her bag before slipped back out of the vault, leaving the gate open she pulled out a note she had scribbled earlier and attached it to the gate.

'_Grazie, from the Midnight Thief'_

Giggling to herself she closed the door behind her and took off up the corridor, taking the same route she had taken getting in. Climbing the wall was a challenge, she could feel the weight of the gold bars within her bag as she groaned but forced herself to keep climbing, dropping down on the other side of the wall she looked at her outfit, going into an alley she found some boxes. Pulling a dress over the top she slipped her cloak off and shoved it into her bag before removing her mask and pulling her hair out from the bun, now she looked like she was another normal citizens.

Crystal giggled as she sat on the box in the alley behind the workshop, Leonardo laughed as well as he was crouched down working on his bicycle. Mac smiled as he was telling them a funny story. "What happened next?" Crystal asked.

"Well, there I was covered from head to toe in..." he stopped when Lorenzo marched in, an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Leo asked.

"My fathers is furious" he said. "He's been shouting all morning" he said.

"What about?" Mac asked. Crystal bit down on her bottom lip slightly to prevent herself from smiling.

"The vault was robbed this morning by the Midnight Thief" he said. Leo stood up. "I don't know why they call him the Midnight Thief when he also robs during the day" Lorenzo lent up against a box.

"What did he steal?" Mac asked.

"Father said he counted up the Gold Bars and 6 have gone missing, 6 Gold Bars. That 30,000 Florins" Leo's eyes went wide as did Macs.

"What your father going to do?" Crystal asked as she hopped off the box.

"He's doubling all security, installing some more secure gates, he says if the Midnight Thief tries it again he will catch him out" he said.

"30,000 Florins, think what you could do with all that money" Mac said as Lorenzo nodded.

"Help people" Crystal muttered, Mac and Lorenzo were in conversation and completely missed it but Leo didn't. His eyes shot up and looked to Crystal, the way she had said it made him suspicious for a second but he shook the thought from his head, it was crazy thinking.

"Right, I'm off to get an Ice Cream, anyone wish to join" Lorenzo said as Crystal nodded.

"Love too, Leo?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'll just grab my jacket" he said.

"Oh, could you grab my cloak, it on my bed" she said as he nodded. He had never gone into Crystal's room before.

Her bed was a simple bed, a handmade blanket made of pretty colour. A wardrobe where her dress hung neatly. A table with a mirror where she could brush her hair. Her cloak was flung onto her bed as he grabbed it, pulling it up. That's when he caught sight of something. It was a black eye mask.

Kneeling down he picked up the mask and studied it, it looked similar somehow. The mask had been resting on top of one of her bags; he looked again at the mask and then to the bag as he looked over his shoulder to check no one was there before opening the bag slightly. Inside were parcels of some kind, they were wrapped up in clothes as he picked one up. It was a great weight as he pulled the clothes off one side.

His eyes went wide as he was looking down at gold, it was a gold bar. He dropped it which he wished he hadn't because it made one hell of a thud as he jumped back in shock. His eyes glued to the gold bar lying on the floor. This wasn't possible, this couldn't be happening. He quickly grabbed the bar and covered it back up before shoving it back into the bar and placing the mask on top, it looked like he hadn't even touched it. Grabbing her cloak he walked out of her room, his mind racing with questions as he walked down the steps.

"There you are" she smiled as he handed her the cloak. Pulling it on she looked to all. "Right lets go" she said. Leo looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his friend; his Maestro's daughter was the Midnight Thief.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. From Vicky x**


	5. I Know

**A/N: Really Loving this story, written tons of chapters, please review. Thanks from Vicky x**

The sound of money jiggling together echoed in the night as she jumped from one roof to the next, the bag tied securely to her belt as she came to a stop on the workshop roof. Catching her breath she took the bag off her belt and smiled, this would help the family down the way stay in their home for sure. That's when she heard a noise as she stopped dead and turned around, a figure hidden in the shadow sat on the wall.

"So... how much did you steal tonight?" Leo voice rang in the darkness as she stayed quiet, unsure on what to do or say. He turned and hopped off the wall, walking out of the shadows, the moonlight lit him up as she saw the serious look on his face.

"That's no concern on yours boy" she said with deepened voice.

"I know it's you, Crystal" he said as she gasped. "I saw the gold bars and mask under your bed that day we went for ice cream, you asked me to get your cloak for you, do you remember?" he asked. She nodded and slowly pulled her hood off, her hair fell down her shoulders. "The mask too" he said as nodded and pulled it off.

"Why didn't you tell my father?" she asked.

"He would be furious at you, possibly disown you" he said. "So you're the Midnight Thief" he said as she looked to the ground. "Never would of thought it to be you" she looked up at met his eyes.

"You don't understand" she said.

"What I don't understand is where is all the money going, you never go shopping for fancy clothes and if I heard Lorenzo correct he said the Midnight Thief stole 30,000 Florins worth of Gold Bars from the Medici vault" she sighed and closed her eyes. "Where is the money going?" he asked.

"I don't keep it" she said.

"So what, you do it for the thrill of stealing from the rich. You could get caught and executed" he said.

"I do it for the people who need my help" she snapped. Leo went silent.

"What people?" he asked.

"Ordinary people like us, families who are going to be kicked out of their houses because they can't pay the rent. People going hungry or need some help. I give it to them so they can survive, Leo. I keep nothing for myself" she looked to the money bag in her hands. "Someone has to help them" she finished.

"It's dangerous" she smiled.

"That's why I like it. Gives me the freedom to do as I like" she looked to him. "It's late, I need to get to sleep" she turned and walked to the door but Leo reached out and took her hands as she stopped.

"I don't want you to get hurt" she smiled and looked to him.

"I won't, Leo. I promise" he let her hand go. "Goodnight" she walked down the steps as he sighed and turned, closing his eyes he lent on the wall and thought about what would happen next. Would she continue to be the Midnight Thief now she knew he knew or would she stop?

**A/N: Next Chapter coming soon.**


	6. Bandit Queen

**A/N: Found this episode to be hilarious with Lorenzo and how cute he was. Enjoy and please review!**

Belladonna aimed the pistol at Mac, a smile pressed onto her lips.

"Alright, I'll go with you" he accepted as Mac looked up at him with raised eyebrows, surprised at his friend's decision to sacrifice himself for him.

"I won't forget this, Lorzeno" he smiled and genuinely meant it. As Belladonna switched and pointed the pistol at Lorenzo's chest she gestured for him to back up which he complied. However, one moment Belladonna had the gun pointed at Lorenzo the next it was knocked out of her hands as she let out a gasp of pain, it dropped to the floor with a loud thud but lucky didn't go off. A dagger fell to the ground as well; it had been thrown at the gun, knocking it from the Bandit Queen's hand.

Everyone looked a little shocked and confused including Belladonna.

"What the..." but she didn't get chance to finish her sentence as a thud sounded and she found her right arm pinned to the wall, the sleeve had been pierced by another dagger as she looked at them shocked a little scared. "Who's doing this?" she shouted at them but they looked at her and each other just as confused as her.

"I did" a voice rang as they looked over to see a figure dressed in black step through the open side door, the black cloak brushing the figure's ankles and the hood pulled securely around their face.

"The Midnight Thief, you have got to be kidding me" Belladonna said as she began to pull at the dagger but it was wedged into the wall tightly.

"Leave them alone" the thief said as she looked to them. That's when she noticed the girl, she had never seen her before but there was something about her which reminded her of someone. That's when it hit her, "Tom?" she asked. Lisa looked at the thief confused.

"He does he knows my name" she whispered to Leo.

"Uh, well" Leo looked to the thief and knew exactly who it was. "I'll explain later" he said as the thief walked to Belladonna.

"You stay back" she shouted. "Why are you doing this, we are the same. We should be helping each other out" she tried to reason with the thief but was becoming angry.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the thief said as she reached out and grabbed a hold of the dagger which was impaled into Belladonna's sleeve and pulled it out, releasing her as Belladonna looked to her sleeve and then to the thief.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"Because we aren't the same, Belladonna. We are nothing alike. Now go, before I change my mind" Belladonna looked to the thief and then to Lorenzo.

"This isn't over rich boy" she said and took off out the side door. Lorenzo let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto one of the chairs.

The thief turned to look at them as her eyes caught Leonardo's and then looked to Lisa.

"You're a girl?" she asked a little shocked. Lisa looked at the thief and then to the others.

"How do you know me?" Lisa asked the thief.

The thief smiled as she picked up her dagger from the ground and slid it back into her belt. "Well..." she went to pull her hood off.

"Wait" Leonardo said as she stopped. "You sure?" he asked her as she thought for a second and then looked at them all.

"Yes, they need to know" her hands pulled back the hood as she found the hair pin and pulled it out, her brown wavy locked were released and cascaded down her face. Her hand came up to the mask as she slid it off and a few gasps were heard.

"Crystal?" Lorenzo said as Crystal looked to him and nodded.

"Si" she answered back.

"Wait, you're the thief. All this time?" Mac asked as she nodded."How did I not see this" he said a little angry with himself.

"You stole from my father" Lorenzo said, anger hinted within his voice as she sighed.

"I apologies but people needed that money" she explained. Her eyes went to Tom."So Tom is really a girl" she said as Lisa looked worried. "It's ok. You know my secret and now I know yours. Guessing I am the last of us to know?" she asked as she felt a little silly for not guessing it earlier.

"Sorry" Lisa said as Crystal smiled.

"It's fine. So, what's your real name then?" she asked.

"Lisa" Crystal smiled.

"Well, if you ever need a girl to talk to, just come to me. Would be nice having another girl around for once" Lisa smiled as did the others. But their lovely moment was interrupted by the sound of the alarm bell ringing. "And that's our cue to leave" she said and pulled her hair up into a bun, pulling her mask on and then soon her hood as she looked at them all.

"How did you get in?" Lorenzo asked as she smiled.

"I have my ways, but that was before the alarm was sounded. We need to find a safer way out" Crystal said. "How did you get in?" she asked Leo.

"We came through the Kennels" he replied.

"Not safer" Mac said as he looked to his ripped sleeve.

"Oh its will be, I have the pass code" Lorenzo smiled as he stood up. "This way" he led them through the side door as they managed to sneak their way to the Kennels.

Crystal looked at them when they finally managed to get out of the Palace, "I'll see you all later" she said with a smile, using a box to pull herself up onto a roof and took off.

"Still can't believe it" Mac said as Leo smiled.

"Come on, we need to be getting back" as they took off down the street.

Crystal giggled as her father grabbed the bird cage in frustration as the parrot continued to repeat the words, 'Idiot Caruzo'.

"And who ever keeps messing around with that dress, put it back!" he yelled and stormed off. Crystal looked to where the pink dress used to be kept as she thought of Lisa standing outside for them.

"Go, I'll keep my father from going out there" she said as Leonardo nodded with a smile.

"Grazie" he replied and he and Mac disappeared into the alley with Tom's clothes.

Crystal took a seat and smiled, she felt better now her friends knew her secret and she couldn't believe Tom was actually Lisa. The thought of having a girl as a friend was pleasant but the thought of maybe Lisa getting caught pretending to be a boy whilst staying in her father's workshop worried her deeply.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Mother? - Part 1

**A/N: Really loved writing this chapter, hope you like it too.**

Crystal giggled as she held her basket of food on one arm as she looked to Leonardo who was on her left, Tom and Mac to her right.

"It will be a fantastico dinner" she said. It was her birthday and she had saved up to buy some ingredients to make a delicious meal for herself, her father and friends.

"I still don't see why you are cooking it, allow someone else too. It is your birthday after all" Tom said but she shook her head.

"I know, Cosimo is assisting but I wish to make this for all of you. Having you all around has been amazing" she smiled as they reached the Workshop. Opening the door she stepped inside, it was quiet within. "Papà?" she called out but stopped when she saw him across the workshop. He was sat down facing the door; he looked up and made eye contact with her as she smiled.

"Cristiana" he said.

"I bought the ingredients for the meal, it will be splendido" she put the basket of food on the side as Mac closed the door. That's when she noticed someone, a woman with her back to them.

"Mi scusi, I didn't see you have company, Papà" she said as he looked to the woman and then back to her.

"Uh, no" standing up he looked back to the woman. "Why don't you sit down, Cristiana. Would you all mind leaving us three be" he said but Crystal looked to the woman who turned her head and that's when Crystal gasped and stepped back in shock. Crystal was shaking her head, Leonardo, Tom and Mac were confused at her sudden change of emotions as she had tears welling up in her eyes. "Cristiana?" Verrocchio asked but she stared at the woman who chose this moment to stand and turn to face her.

Leonardo studied the woman, she looked similar to Crystal. Same facial features, hair colour and bone structure. She looked like an older version of Crystal.

"Cristiana" she said as she stepped towards Crystal but Crystal took a matching step back.

"Ghost. She's a ghost" Crystal muttered but Verrocchio sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, she's real Cristiana" he said as Crystal looked to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Impossible. She... she died" that's when it clicked for Leonardo. This woman wasn't just any woman, this was Crystal's mother. But that was impossible like Crystal mentioned, Crystal's mother Isabella died when Crystal was only 5 years old.

"I know, mia cara but that was... well it was a lie" Crystal was becoming angry now.

"A lie?" she asked. "What do you mean, why would you tell a child such a thing?" she asked, her tone rising.

"Because of the circumstances" Isabella interjected as she stepped forward.

"Circumstances?" Crystal asked.

"Yes" Isabella lowered her eyes. "I left because... because I was with child" she finished.

"I don't understand. Why would you leave father if you were with..." and then it clicked. "You had an affair?" she asked. Isabella looked to Verrocchio and then back to her daughter.

"No, well in a sense yes but I wasn't breaking any laws" Crystal was trying to digest this new information. The mother she believed to be dead for the last 11 almost 12 years was now standing in front of her, telling her that it had all been a lie. "I didn't break any laws because I wasn't married to your father" Crystal gasped as she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"This isn't real. It's a nightmare" she muttered to herself. The others who were unsure of what to do took a seat each at the table. Isabella walked forward as she put her hands on Crystal's cheek.

"Oh my Tesoro, it is no nightmare. I am real, I am alive and I am here" she smiled as Crystal opened her eyes.

"Your saying I was born out of wedlock?" she asked as Verrocchio stepped forward.

"Si, I am so sorry Cristiana" Crystal shook her head and pulled herself away from her mother.

"Then why, why come back. Why not make it easier for me to think your dead?" she asked. Isabella looked a little hurt at her daughters reaction.

"It's your birthday" she replied with a smile.

"My birthday? What about the last 11 birthdays. Where were you whilst I was growing up?" she screamed as Verrocchio stepped in.

"Now Cristiana, please calm" he said but she glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked.

"I wanted to keep you safe from the truth" she took another step back and sighed.

"That my mother ran off with another man and had his child" she said bluntly. "What was the child?" she asked.

"His name is Alonzo, he is 10 years old" Crystal sighed again as she looked to her mother. "I brought him with me but I left him in the care of his nanny, I didn't want to overwhelm you" she said.

"Overwhelm me? I... I don't know what to say" she said.

"Your father said you're having a birthday meal tonight" Isabella said as Crystal crossed her arms.

"Yes for family and friends" she said.

"I thought it would be best if your mother came" Verrocchio suggested as Crystal looked to him.

"No" she said back.

"Cristiana!" Verrocchio snapped but she shook her head.

"How can you be so calm, Papà. She left you for another man, she abandoned us and yet you seem to be welcoming her back with open arms" she looked to her mother. "No you are not invited. I don't even know you. Papà was right all those years ago, you did die. Your dead to me" she turned and ran out of the workshop.

"Cristiana, Come back!" Verrocchio shouted but it was useless.

Leonardo walked up the stone steps, he had an idea where she would be hiding out. Crystal was sat on the stone wall, her knees pulled up to her chest as she had her head resting upon her knees. Tear tracks stained her cheeks as she sniffled a little. The sound of Leo's footsteps alerted her as she looked to him.

"Has he told you to find me?" she asked.

"He is worried for you" he took a seat by her feet.

"I don't care... I can't just take all this information. How can he expect me to be alright about all of this?" she asked.

"It's your choice after all. No one will force you to accept your mother back into your life, you have to make that choice yourself" he said.

"She left me, Leo. She abandoned me and my father all those years ago to live a brand new life with a new man and expecting a child. I was born out of wedlock and they kept this from me. My father had to result to telling me a lie that she died of an illness... how can I just forgive her so easily?" she swung her leg off the wall and sat next to him as she looked into his eyes. "What would you do?" she asked.

"Me?" he thought for a second about his own mother. She had died when he was only 2 years old. "If I could have my mother back, have her alive and well and to discover she lied to me because she found out she was expecting another man's child then... I would forgive her" she looked at him. "The past would dissolve away, the lies would never matter, I would have my mother back and that's all that matters" he said as she closed her eyes and cleaned the tears away.

"Your right. I loved my mother, I always remember her brushing my hair, singing to me when I was scared... and then she was gone" he took her hand.

"Then invite her tonight, settle this and begin this new life where your mother is alive and back in your life" she thought for a second before nodding.

"Alright, I will. You can tell my father I will cook the meal and he is welcome to invite my mother and... Alonzo" she said. "They are family after all, family is important" she said.

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon.**


	8. Mother? - Part 2

**A/N: Part 2, Enjoy!**

Crystal sighed as she looked to the door of the workshop, she was late. "Right, let us begin" Crystal said as she started serving the soup.

"Maybe we should give her some more time" her father said but she shook her head.

"She is late, we don't want the food to get cold now do we" she continued serving.

Crystal placed the bowls down as Cosimo helped, it was Minestrone soup. Crystal loved making this, chunky pieces of vegetables in juicy soup with a side of bread would always cheer her up. "Smells and looks delizioso, Cristiana" her father said as she smiled and took a seat opposite Leonardo. Cosimo soon joined as she looked around the table, it was herself, Leo, her father, Tom, Mac and Cosimo. They were her family.

The meal was pleasant; they all enjoyed the soup followed by some blueberry pie and finally cheese and bread. Conversation was exchanged as well as some jokes, a smile constantly on Crystal's face as the memory of her mother shocking return faded to the back of her mind.

Looking up at the stars she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, a soft cold breeze blew past as she pulled the blanket tightly around her. Her stomach full but her mind filled with images of her mother. She hadn't turned up, no excuse sent just no appearance and it made Crystal sad. She had come back and promised to come to her birthday meal and yet she never showed.

"Ciao" she turned to see Leo in the doorway as she smiled.

"Ciao" she said.

"You alright?" he asked as she nodded.

"Si, I'm fine" she looked to the stars.

"About your mother..." he started but she cut him off.

"Not now, Leo. I do not wish to think about it anymore. She never showed... I sometimes think maybe I imagined it, maybe I dreamt it and she is really gone" he took a seat on the wall next to her.

"I'm sure she had a reasonable explanation for not coming" she nodded.

"I'm sure she just got caught up with Alonzo" she sighed as she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little but I don't wish to go inside just yet" she said.

"Here, uh if I may?" he said and extended his arm. She smiled and settled into his side, his arm wrapped around her as she felt his sudden heat and felt warmer instantly.

"Grazie" she said and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I got you a little something" he said and held up a small box which had a bow wrapped around it. A smile spread across Crystal's face as her hand came up and took it, her fingers brushed his by mistake and she blushed.

"Grazie" holding it up to her face she opened it as her eyes fell upon a carved piece of wood. Picking the piece up she found it was attached to a piece of string, "A necklace" she smiled as Leo nodded. "It's a bird" she said and looked to the wings of the creature carved into the wood. **(Image of necklace on profile page)**

"You love birds and well it fits you perfectly so uh yeah" he stuttered as she smiled.

"Could you?" she said as she held it out to him and he nodded. Pulling her hair up she held it in place whilst Leo tied the string around her neck, the bird sitting on her chest as she touched it and let her hair fall back into place.

"It's beautiful" she smiled once more as he looked at her. She nestled once more back into his body as they looked up at the stars.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked.

"Wish for?" she asked.

"Yes, for your birthday?" she smiled.

"I haven't yet" she replied. "I don't need too, I had everything I needed tonight. My friends and family together" he smiled. "But maybe there is something I could wish for" he looked to her as she did the same. "Maybe a birthday kiss?" she said the last word much quieter but Leo heard her as his eyes instantly went to her lips and then to her eyes once more.

"A kiss?" he asked.

"Si, a kiss" she waited as he looked into her eyes. He thought for a few seconds before slowly lowering his head so their noses brushed before she tilted her head, their lips brushing softly against each others as he finally pressed his lips to hers.

"Cristiana?" her father's voice rang from downstairs as they jumped apart. Standing up she looked to the door that led downstairs before glancing at him, her cheeks bright red.

"Uh, goodnight Leo" she said and rushed off before he had chance to reply. Leo was sat in shock at what had just happened between them as his fingers went to his lips, he smiled and closed his eyes.

Crystal couldn't sleep much that night, a smile pressed onto her face she rolled over onto her side and sighed. Her stomach felt strange, like she was going to explode with joy. He had kissed her, well after she had practically told him that she wished he would but he kissed her, just for an instant but it felt much longer than that to her. She looked up at the ceiling, her hand rested on her chest as she had in her hand the bird necklace he had given her.

In the morning she descended the stairs and looked over to see Leonardo talking with Tom, she kept her eyes low as her father noticed her. "Ah, Cristiana. Finally awake I see" he said as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Ci dispiace, Papà" she apologisied. "I didn't sleep much" he looked at her.

"Not ill are you?" he asked.

"No, Papà. Must have been from the excitement of my birthday yesterday" he smiled and nodded.

"Well, make sure you sleep well tonight" she nodded as he turned around and walked back to his desk.

She tried not to look at him but she felt her eyes glancing up and studying him. He was sat at his station busy with some contraption he was working on, his tongue sticking halfway between his teeth, he looked beautiful when he did that. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when there was a knock on the workshop door and it was pushed open.

Looking up her eyes found her mother who walked in followed by a boy and a woman. This must be Alonzo and his nanny. Crystal's face instantly fell as her father looked over and stood up.

"Ciao" her mother said but held no smile. She knew she was in deep trouble for not turning up yesterday.

"What do you want?" Crystal asked.

"Cristiana!" her father snapped as she folded her arms.

"I came here to apologies for not coming yesterday to your birthday meal. Alonzo felt ill and I couldn't leave him, I do hope you understand" she said and stepped forward.

"Of course. Your new family means more obviously" Crystal refused to be civil and polite right now. Isabella sighed and turned to the woman behind her, she gestured for something as the woman nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out a parcel. It was wrapped in pretty paper with a material bowed tied around it.

"I bought you a gift" she said and held it out to Crystal. Crystal looked to it and then to her father who had a begging look in his eyes for her to be nice as she sighed and stepped forward.

"Grazie" she said and took the present. "If you don't mind I'll open it later" she said as Isabella nodded, she didn't wish to push her luck right now.

"I came by to apologies but also to say goodbye" she said as Crystal felt her heart speed up, confusion set in. She was mad at her mother but she also didn't want to lose her at the same time.

"Goodbye?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, my husband has finished his business in Florence and we are leaving today" she said.

"Will you be back?" Crystal asked, hoping.

"Yes, I will be back. I'm not sure when but I promise you I will return and see you again my cara ragazza" she said. Crystal nodded as Isabella stepped forward and gave her a hug, Crystal didn't know what to do. She was too busy thinking if she should hug her mother back that she missed the hug altogether.

"Goodbye, Cristiana" she said as Crystal nodded. Isabella turned with Alonzo and his nanny and quietly left as Crystal stood rigid. Her father looked at her.

"Cristiana?" he asked.

"I'll open my present" she said and picked up before walking off into the alley. Her father understood.

"Cosimo, fetch me a tea" he said and took a seat at his desk once more.

In the alley she pulled at the material and unwrapped the box. It was a medium size box, more in length that anything as she lifted the lid. Inside was something covered, slowly unwrapping it let out a gasp. It was a painting. Picking it carefully up she studied it.

"Is that you?" she turned and saw Leonardo. This was the first time he had spoken to her after the kiss they had shared the previous night.

"I don't know" she said and looked back to the painting. A brunette woman who was obviously her mother was holding a small child who also had brunette hair.

"There is a note" he said and reached into the box, retrieving the note he held it out to her. Taking it with one hand she read the writing.

'_My dearest Cristiana,_

_Your father painted this when you were just a baby. He said he wished to capture his perfect happiness of me and you together. It breaks my heart to know I wasn't there for you when you most needed me. I wish to make up for my wrong doings by seeing you much more. The lie that you were told was my doing, I didn't want you to know that your mother abandoned you because of her mistrust to your father. Don't blame him, blame me my sweet. _

_This painting is for you, to remind you of my love for you which I have always held in my heart and always will. _

_I love you my darling child, never forget that._

_Your Mother x'_

By the end of the letter she had tears running down her cheeks as she sighed and looked at the painting, it was beautifully painted and filled with love.

"Crystal?" Leonardo asked as she put the painting back into it's box along with the note.

"I... I need to say Goodbye" she said as he smiled. "But she's leaving, I'll never make it in time" she groaned.

"Wait here" he took off and before long he was back along with his invention, the bicycle. "Hope on" he said as she looked to him and smiled.

"Grazie" hopping on the back they took off out of the alley and onto the streets, heading for the docks.

"Mother!" she screamed as they reached the docks. Her mother was just about the board the vessel which would take her and her family home as she stopped and looked, when she noticed who it was she smiled. Crystal slipped off the bicycle and took off running, pushing past people to flung her arms around her mother as the tears continued to fall.

"My sweetheart" Isabella said and hugged her daughter back.

"I saw the painting... I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm glad your alive, so glad. I've missed you so much" she cried as Isabella smiled. Pulling back Isabella cupped her daughter's face and stroked her hair.

"It's alright. I deserved what you said. I love you so much my dear, I've missed you too" someone shouted for her as she looked back and groaned. "I need to go" she said as Crystal nodded. "But I shall return, I promised you and I will" she looked behind Crystal and noticed Leonardo and smiled. "You're in love?" she asked as Crystal looked to Leonardo and then to her mother. "It's alright. I saw how you were looking at him yesterday and this morning, he looks at you the same way. A handsome boy, does he make you happy?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so" Isabella smiled. "But father won't permit it, he would never agree to it" Isabella sighed.

"If he saw how much you too loved each other then he will come around, just wait" she kissed her on the forehead before giving her one last hug. "I will write soon" Crystal nodded as Isabella pulled back and walked to the boat, her husband helped her on as the boat began to sail away as Isabella blew kisses and waved. When she was too far away Crystal turned and walked back to Leonardo as he stood with his bicycle.

"Grazie for everything, Leo" she said as he nodded.

"Let's head back" she hopped on the back and they took off again back the back they had come, her arms wrapped around his body as she smiled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, really need feedback for this story, thanks from Vicky x**


	9. Fireball

**A/N: Enjoy and review at the end, thank you.**

"So it seems the boy has been inventing stories after all" Piero de' Medici said as the crowd gasped.

"Liar!" Crystal shouted as people turned to see her step next to Leo. "He's telling the truth, trust me", she looked around as people shook their heads. She was becoming angry, "Your all blind" she screamed as Piero de' Medici looked to the Duke who was shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Cristiana!" her father stepped forward but the Duke held up his hand as he froze. Piero de' Medici tuttied as Crystal glared at him.

The Duke clapped as he gestured for guards to come forward, "Take him away" he said as Crystal shook her head and grabbed Leo's hand.

"You can't, please!" she said as Piero de' Medici leaned to whisper something to his cousin as the Duke nodded.

"Her too" the Duke said as Crystal froze up shocked as her father looked at her, embarrassment and shame in his eyes. The guards came forwards as two grabbed Leo, he held onto Crystal's hand but finally they were forcefully separated as a guard grabbed Crystal and shoved her in the same direction they were taking Leo.

"No, Leo!" Tom shouted but Mac held her back.

Glancing back Crystal saw the smug smile on Piero de' Medici face as she gritted her teeth. Then her eyes travelled to Lorenzo who looked furious at them for suspecting his father of such crimes and finally her father. He had turned his back as she felt the tears coming.

Leo looked over at Crystal; he had finally managed to convince her to get some rest as she was lying on her side on one of the stone benches. Using her arms as pillows she had her cloak pulled around her as her chest rose and fell with a steady and calm rhythm.

Footsteps sounded as a guard came to the gate and unlocked it but he wasn't alone, Piero de' Medici followed as he entered the cell and gestured for the guard to leave them alone. His eyes looked over at Crystal and then to Leo.

"She must really love you to embarrass herself in front of her father as well as the Duke and the people of Florence" he smiled as Leo clenched his hands into fists.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this" he snapped back as Piero de' Medici raised one eyebrow.

"Oh I think she does. She loves you and you the same which means she is your alkalise heel" he let out a laugh. "It was all real you know everything I offered. You could have been my right hand man; you could've had power, resources, security for your little friend Lisa Gherardini. All you had to do was show loyalty and obedience" he explained.

"So the whole thing, the story your engineer told Machiavelli that was all a set up?" he asked, standing.

"That's right. And now we can never be allies, Shame" he said. Leonardo laughed as he became angry at this comment.

"I would never be your ally" he snapped back.

"Clearly" Piero de' Medici stepped forwards. "But you did help me with the fireball and after your outburst at the banquet, no one will take your accusations seriously ever again" he smiled. He turned as Leonardo felt completely useless at this moment, "Oh" he said and turned, "You're both free to go. I asked the Duke for cleminissey, your no threat to me anymore so why not" he smiled smugly before walking away.

Crystal and Leo exited the jail as the sun beamed down. Her back ached from the harsh surface of her temporary bed as they heard someone shout their names as Tom or Lisa as it was came running over, hugging Leo before doing the same to Crystal. "Are you two alright?" she asked before pulling back and looking at them.

"Been better" Crystal joked as she looked to Leo, he had been quiet since he woke her up and explained they were allowed to go.

"Get back to the workshop, both of you" Verrocchio said as they all turned to see the disappointment on his face.

"Maestro, I'm sorry for embarrassing you at yesterdays celebrations" Leo apologised but Verrocchio wasn't having any of it.

"Cristiana" he said as she stepped forward. "You too, you are to stay in your room until I tell you otherwise and I forbid you to speak to any of the apprentices" his eyes went to Leonardo as she tried to speak. "Now!" he snapped as she jumped a little before walking off as he followed after her.

**A/N: What did you think, please review and let me know. Thanks from Vicky x**


	10. Enter the Robot - Part 1

**O A/N: Last Episode of Season 1, going to write a few chapter for in between season 1 and 2 to give it more depth than to skip straight to the first episode of Season 2. Enjoy and please review. **

**Thank you especially to two amazing readers and reviewers who have helped me develop on my writing through this story, Aloujay and sjamerlinfan. Thank you two so much x**

Crystal glanced down at the food presented on the stall. "Signore" she said as he looked up at her. He was a frail man who was in his mid 40's. Crystal knew him a vaguely, he had a big family who needed his support so he long hours to provide for them. "You dropped this" she said and bent down, picking the money bag out of her basket she pretended to pick it up from under the stall before straightening up. "Here" she said and handed it to him as he looked a little confused.

"It's not mine" he said but she shook her head.

"I see no one else looking for it, it surely must be yours" she smiled as he checked inside, his eyes going wide as he noticed the amount of Florins inside. Looking up he studied her face before nodding.

"Grazie, your an angelo" she smiled.

"Have a good day" she said as he picked up a red apple and held it out to her.

"A thank you gift" he said as she took the apple and nodded. Turning she continued to walk through the market as she bit into the apple, it was juicy and delicious.

"Run, Run, Presto! Un Diavolo. A Demon" a man came rushing through the busy market as everyone stopped to observe his crazy ranting as he rushed off out of sight in a state of fear and panic. Crystal watched him disappear as she shook her head and looked across the market when her eye's landed on Leonardo. He was standing talking with Mac as he was smiling about something.

He must have sensed her watching as his head looked up and his eyes caught hers from across the way. She was unsure on what to do; her father had told her not to talk to him or any of the other apprentices since her outburst at the Duke's celebration party which had resulted in her and Leo being put in jail for the night. She put one hand up and gave a small wave as a smile spread across his face; he was about to wave back when a tremor was sent through the earth.

Everyone in the market began to look around as the tremors increased, they almost felt like footsteps and that was when screams erupted from one side of the market. Crystal was shoved as people desperately fled from the 'demon' which Crystal had yet to lay her eyes upon. Falling to the ground she dropped her basket as she felt a great pain in her head as people continued to rush past.

Sitting slowly up her eyes went wide as she saw a large figure covered in silver shoving a stall over as Leo rushed forward and grabbed a small girl from the other side who was about to be crushed. They landed not far from her as Crystal's eyes were glued to the demon as he turned and marched off back the way he had come.

"Crystal" she turned her head as Leo was knelt down next to her, his hands came out and cupped her face. He held a worried expression as she was confused. "Your hurt" he said, her hand went to her head as she felt dampness on the side of her forehead. Pulling her hand back she gasped when she saw blood covering her fingers.

"Must have been when I was knocked over, the people were terrified" she said as he slowly helped her up.

"We need to get you back to the workshop, you need to rest" Leo said as Mac joined them.

"I need to get my mask and cloak" she sighed.

"What for?" Leo was confused.

"I need to find a way to stop that demon, it's going to hurt more people" Leo shook his head.

"It's not a demon, it's one of my machines from the notebook" she looked at him as he continued to help her walk.

"You designed that thing" Mac snapped as Leo stopped and turned to him.

"It was just drawings, I didn't think it would become real" Crystal shook her head.

"I need to get back to the workshop, warn my father. I'll be fine. We can't be seen together anyways" she stepped back from Leo as she avoided his eye. "Be safe, both of you" she turned and headed back.

Crystal had managed to clean the cut on her head up, it wasn't as serious as she had believed it to be but her father had made a huge fuss over it as she was told to stay seated until they go down into the cellar.

"Cover your work so nothing gets damaged" she watched as they all rushed around, her father was sweating with fear when he had heard the screams and her story of the demon, she couldn't explain the truth that it was one of the Leo's inventions could she.

The door to the workshop was pushed open as Leo and Mac rushed in. "Leonardo, presto. There's a demon on the loose" Verrocchio explained.

"It's not..." but he stopped himself, it was no useless trying to explain the truth right now, even if he did Verrocchio wouldn't believe a word of it. "Never mind" he sighed.

"Everybody down in the cellar" he called as he walked up to Crystal. "Steady now dear" he said as he helped her up. She felt much better but now was not the time to argue with him. He looked around the room as he checked the numbers of people. "Presto, Presto all of you" he stopped as Crystal looked to him. "There's someone missing, who's missing?" he thought and then it came to him. "Oh, Cosimo. Idiot boy" he sighed. "Keep everyone inside" her father said as she shook her head.

"You can't go out their Papà" she feared for his life.

"I have to get Cosimo" he opened the door to the workshop and disappeared through the door as she sighed and gave a groan. She turned and looked to Leo, Mac and Tom who were discussing something as she took off up the stairs.

"Crystal!" Leo said as he knew exactly what she was doing. Entering her room she changed quickly into her all black clothes (black shirt and trousers with black boots) before grabbing her cloak and mask. Exiting her room she came face to face with Leo who had his arms crossed.

"No" he simply said as she rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Crystal, I can't let you do this" he said, checking downstairs she saw that all the other apprentices apart from Leo and Tom were already down in the cellar. Pulling on her mask she walked down the steps as Tom and Mac looked at Leo following her down.

"Can't do what?" she asked and checked she had her daggers on her.

"Let you go out there, you can't stop this machine" he explained as she was busy looking for something.

"Maybe I can't..." she smiled when she discovered what she had been searching for, pulling it from behind a few canvases she held up a sword in its casing as she pulled it out slightly to check it's quality and turned to them. "But I can slow it down" she said and tied the sword to her belt.

"It will kill you" Tom said as she turned to them all.

"I made a promise to help the people of Florence, that includes when their in danger from harmful beings" she headed for the door as she opened it.

"Please" Leo said as she glanced at him and sighed. Letting go of the door she walked to him as he smiled. "Grazie" but she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him close to her, her lips pressing to his. Mac and Tom's eyes went wide as Leo wrapped his arm around her waist as he too kissed her back but she soon broke the kiss as she rested her forehead against his. "Ti amo" she whispered as he too had his eyes closed but she turned and walked out the door, the sound of it shutting made Leo's eyes open as he gave a groan of frustration.

In his mind he was furious at her for leaving the workshop but her voice rang in his mind, she had said 'Ti amo' (means 'I love you'), he smiled.

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon. Please review, thank you. From Vicky x**


	11. Enter the Robot - Part 2

**A/N: Part 2, enjoy and please review.**

It wasn't difficult for Crystal to locate the demon, the thundering sound of root steps rattled nearby as she came to a stop on one of the many roofs around and crouched down to observe the beast. At first she did believe it to be a demon; she had never seen anything like this before in her life but knowing that Leo had designed it she thought of it as a magnifico piece of work. But this wasn't what Leo had intended his invention to become, no way would he dream of something that could harm others. This was Piero de' Medici doing, he had taken something which was magnifico and turned it into a weapon, a demon.

Studying to mechanical man she observed the way it moved, how quick it appeared and how she would attempt to stop it. Leo and the others were right, she stood no chance on defeating this creation but she could slow it down so it didn't hurt anyone else.

Her head ached from the hit she had taken earlier when the crowd pushed past her. Ignoring the pain she pulled out her sword and checked it over once more before dropping down onto a cart nearby. The mechanical man stopped dead in the street as he turned slowly and put all his focus upon her as she smiled and dropped onto the ground, bending slightly so she was quicker as she readied her sword.

"Who sent you here?" she shouted but the mechanical man remained silent. "I'm sorry for this but I have no choice but to stop you, your harming the people and the city" sighing she held her sword up and charged at the creature. Swinging with her sword she made the blade connect with the mechanical man but it seemed to do no good as she looked up at him shocked. Stepping back before he could do anything she heard a distant noise coming as her eyes went wide and she flung herself behind a large box against a wall as the heat surrounded her. The man had sent fire from his eyes at her direction as she hid behind the box completely useless at this point.

Groaning she could no longer here anything as she peeked around the side of the box, the mechanical man was simply standing there as she took a few deep breath. Standing up she smiled, "Chase me" she shouted and took a run at him, she used his shoulders she hoist herself up as she did a flip over his body and landed behind him. "Come on, catch me!" she screamed. The mechanical slowly turned as she smiled and stepped backwards. Turning she took off down the street, hearing his thundering footsteps following her.

Rounding the corner it was silent but she came to a sudden halt when she saw guns pointed in her direction.

"accidenti" she muttered to herself but that's when she noticed the Duke and Piero de' Medici standing within the crowd of soldiers holding rifles aimed at her.

"The Midnight Thief" Piero de' Medici said with a smile. "If he tries to move, shoot him" he ordered to them all as they became more stiff and kept their rifles aimed as she shook her head.

"We don't have time for this, the mechanical man is coming this way" she shouted back to them as Piero de' Medici stepped forward.

"Then we shall kill him but first, the mask and hood" he said as she titled her head confused.

"Perdono?" what in the world was he going on about, they had a mechanical man who breathed fire heading this way.

"Remove your hood and mask, it's time we all saw who the Midnight Thief really was" she smiled and nodded.

"No chance, scusa" he glared at her.

"As you wish, shoot him" he said and stepped out the way as Crystal was shocked at his harshness, then again she did steal 30,000 Florin from him, he might still be a tad angry. The soldiers nodded as they continued to aim their guns at her. Closing her eyes she waited for the end, this was it. She would never see her father again, she would never be the Midnight Thief once more.

"Goodbye Leo" she whispered as she thought of his face. His smile, his eyes... his gentle voice. His lips upon hers as she smiled to herself and waited for the darkness to surround her but it never came. The only sound she could hear was approaching footsteps, the ground shook beneath her feet as her eyes opened and she turned her head to see the mechanical man coming around the corner.

The mechanical man moved slowly into the square as fire breathed from his mouth, coming closer Crystal was unsure of what to do, if she moved would they still shoot her. But she had no choice when the mechanical man breathed a vast amount of fire and the flames headed her way as she hit the ground and kept herself low. Turning her head she saw Piero de' Medici taking half the soldier and heading off a different way as the Duke moved out of the way and the soldiers aimed their guns at the man.

"Alright men, on my word" he shouted as Crystal covered her head. She couldn't move now, if she attempted to run for it she may get hit. "Fire!" he shouted as the sound of guns going off echoed around them, Crystal clamped her eyes shut and kept herself pressed low to the ground. The firing soon stopped when it became obvious to the soldiers that their guns were doing no damage to the demon, all they had done was made him stumble slightly from side to side. Opening her eyes she lifted her head and looked around, the Duke had a terrified expression upon his face but he continued to hold his ground as he pulled his sword from his belt and held it up.

The mechanical man perused onwards as Crystal had to push herself up to avoid being stepped on, standing up she too held her sword up and stood with the Duke and the others. Crystal turned her head and was shocked to find the Duke and the soldiers moving backwards as she remained in the same spot.

"Men" he muttered to herself and looked back to the mechanical man.

"STOP!" she shouted. "You shall not harm the Duke, you will leave!" she continued but it was no use. The mechanical man edged forward as she was now looking up at him, he was right in front of her as she went to strike him but his hand came up and deflected her blow, sending her sword to the ground as his other hand grabbed her around the throat.

Her eyes went wide as he lifted her up, her feet leaving the ground as he was choking her. Her hands desperately clawing at his.

"We got to hurry! He's choking Crystal" Mac said as Leo and Tom pushed his weapon up the street and around the corner. Leo shoved harder as they entered the square and positioned the weapon so it was behind the mechanical man. Crystal couldn't see any of this but Leo could see her feet dangling from the ground. Her breathing was becoming shallower as no one was doing anything; they were all too petrified to move.

"Load" she heard his voice as her brows creased.

"Leo?" she tried to speak but her neck was being crushed at this point.

"Shoot, Shoot!" Mac voice rang.

"I can't, I'll kill him" Leo snapped back. At this point Crystal's vision was blurring at what they were saying was making no sense as all she could see was the face of the Mechanical man, the redness as she was slowly dying.

"Demon" Piero de' Medici voice rang as the Demon slowly turned, taking Crystal with him as she continued to wrestle herself out of his grasp. His hand finally loosened from around her neck as she felt her body falling. Hitting the ground with a thud she let out a groan but her hand went to her neck which was bruising slightly, rubbing it she felt light headed but kept herself from slipping into the darkness.

"Be gone or you will taste Medici steal" he said, pulling his sword out. Crystal finally saw Leo and the others as his eyes were looking straight back at her. She smiled before looking up to Piero as the Mechanical man breathed fire but Piero took no notice of it. "Do you think I fear you Demon? I do not. Be gone!" he ordered and stepped forward with his blade raised. Everything was silent but to everyone surprise the mechanical man turned slowly and walked away from the square. Crystal raised her eyebrows in surprise, how was it possible that Piero de' Medici did nothing but threaten the man and he walks away but attacking does nothing.

"Piero de' Medici, saved us" one of the soldiers shouted as he cheered. Everyone else soon joined in as Piero smiled and kissed his blade, holding it up with pride as they cheered his name. Crystal looked around unsure of what to do, standing slowly she didn't seem to be attracting any attention, before she was about to make a run for it she felt someone grab the side of the hood from behind as her eyes went wide.

"Let's see who you are now, shall we" Piero de' Medici voice rang in her ear but she shoved herself away from him, she felt a pinching pain in her head but ignored it and took off down an alley. "Let him go, we will get him one day" the crowd continued to cheer as Piero smiled. That's when he noticed what he was holding in his hand, it was a long lock of hair, brown and soft. Looking in the direction the Midnight Thief had took off in he smiled, "You're a girl" he whispered to himself.

**A/N: End of Part 2, Part 3 coming soon. From Vicky x**


	12. Enter the Robot - Part 3

**A/N: Final part of Enter the Robot x**

Descending the stairs she could hear them talking downstairs. "Leo?" she asked as he looked up from where he had been pacing the room and gasped.

"Crystal" she ran down the last of the steps as he pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?" he asked. Nodding she pulled back. "Your neck" but she shook her head.

"It's fine, nothing that will not heal. What happened, how did Piero make the mechanical man leave like that?" she asked.

"I don't know it seems to be under his control" Leo explained.

"Their cheering for him" Lisa said from across the room, she was looking out the window at the crowd which had formed.

"This was his plan all along, to get rid of the Duke and take his place as leader of Florence, I just didn't see it" he groaned with frustration.

"That's why they stole your notebook" Lisa said.

"They must have heard about your inventions" Mac added.

"And they needed you to make this flame thingy work" Leo looked at them all.

"And I fell for it, I helped him" he sighed.

"It's not your fault, Leo" Crystal said.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" he asked.

"He's been one step ahead the whole time. He wasn't planning on killing the Duke with it" that's when it clicked in everyone's head.

"That why... he made everyone think he saved the city" Lisa said.

"He's made himself a hero" Mac interjected.

"So now everyone will support him, he will becoming Florence's new leader" Crystal said and lent up against the table.

"We have to stop him" Leo said.

"How, he's made sure no one will listen to us" Mac replied back.

"We can't just give up there must be a way" Leo said, anger in her voice. It seemed like Piero had won, how were they going to convince the city that he had staged the whole 'demon' attack.

The door to the workshop was pushed open as Lorenzo marched in, anger written upon his face as he glared at them all.

"Lorenzo" Leo said.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father?" he asked.

After the confrontation with Lorenzo they had managed to calm him down so that he trusted them again. He had informed them of where to find the secret entrance to Piero's lab where the mechanical man was being stored.

They had managed to find the entrance with a push of a button hidden under some wax apples. The door swung open as they entered, using torches to illuminate the pathway. Creaking of a gate being pulled up sounded ahead as they came to a stop when the Mechanical man appeared behind the door.

Crystal's breath hitched in her throat as Leonardo grabbed her hand to keep her calm. "It's ok" he whispered. The mechanical man was still, almost lifeless as they observed him from a distance for a short while just to make sure.

"What now?" Crystal asked as he turned to her and smiled.

Mac and Tom stood in the crowd which had formed as the Duke announced the new Leader of Florence before stepping down as the crowd cheered. Crystal watched from a distance as she waited for her cue, Piero was blabbing on about something but the sound of thundering footsteps made her smile as she started to run towards the crowd.

"Demon!" she screamed. "The Demon is coming" the crowd parted as they turned to see the Mechanical man come round the corner and enter the square. Screams erupted as Piero looked both shock and confused as he stepped down from the stage and drew his blade and held it up.

"Get back, Demon. I order you to leave" but the Mechanical man simply breathed a greatness of fire towards him as Piero stepped back in shock. The crowd began to panic as the civilians even the soldiers fled from the Demon. "You swine, you'll pay for this" he shouted as he edged himself back.

The Mechanical man continued to move forward but was stopped by Lorenzo who jumped in front of him and held up his blade.

"Lorenzo" Crystal snapped.

"Prepare to die!" he shouted to the Mechanical man.

"Lorenzo, get out of the way" Leo's voice sounded from inside the Mechanical suit as Lorenzo looked shocked.

"Leo?" he asked.

"I promise you I won't harm your father. Out the way!" he ordered but Lorenzo shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting you do this" he held his sword up more.

"Lorenzo, out of the way!" Leo shouted. Crystal looked at both of them when she heard Lisa run past her.

"Master Lorenzo, I'll save you" Lisa said as she crashed into him and shoved him out of the way, they both went to the ground with a thud. Crystal smiled as she noticed something, Piero operating Leo's weapon.

"Leo!" she screamed to warn him but it was too late as the spear hit him in the face. His eyes went wide as he slowly fell back and hit the ground, his body still.

"LEO!" Lisa shouted as Crystal had to grip onto the wall. She felt like her heart was going to fall to piece from within her chest as she tried to breath.

"No" she whispered as the tears began to fall. Stepping away from the wall she slowly walked towards him as Lisa and Lorenzo pushed themselves up.

Piero smiled as he stepped towards Leo's body but his smile soon disappeared when Leo began to move, pushing himself up he stood. Crystal smiled as she watched Leo pulled the spear from the helmet of the suit and throw it to the ground as he stepped towards Piero who was now backing up in fear.

The Duke stepped in front of the Mechanical man as he held up his hand, "Back!" he shouted. Pulling his sword out he aimed it at the man with anger in his voice. Leo came to a halt. "Back, I say. I swear whilst their breath in this body you shall not harm any of these good people" he snapped. Leo stepped back, it had worked. "Flee then! Back to the pit you once came" turning Leo walked off as people began to cheer for the Duke.

"Bravo" Crystal shouted and clapped. People chanted, 'The Duke' and clapped as he simply smiled and bowed his head.

Crystal was helping people clean up the mess when she looked across and noticed Lorenzo fighting with Mac as she dropped what she was holding and headed over just in time for Leo to run in and grabbed onto Lorenzo, throwing him back.

"My father's a good man" he snapped at them, fury in his voice.

"No, he's not" Leonardo simply replied. "And if you can't see that then..." but Lorenzo cut him off.

"If I can't see that then what?" he asked as they were close to each other, anger written on both of their faces. Crystal was next to Leo as she shook her head.

"Don't fight. Their been too much of that today" she said as Leo looked to her and took her hand in his, their fingers interlocking.

"Lorenzo" they all turned their heads to see Piero making his way over to them. "Go home" he ordered.

"Father..." but Piero didn't allow him to finish.

"Go home!" he snapped as Lorenzo nodded and walked past his father, marching off back to the Palace. He looked at Leonardo but his eyes travelled to Crystal as he observed her. The cut on her forehead and the small bruising around her neck which looked like a hand mark as it all clicked in his mind. "So it's you" he said as Leo looked to her over his shoulder and put himself between Piero and her. "You're the one who's been stealing for me, huh?" he asked as she gasped.

"I don't know what you mean" she stuttered.

"You should get that cut and bruising around your neck looked at" he commented as she brushed her hair over the cut on her head as he smiled smugly. He soon turned his attention back to Leonardo.

"What you did today, I'll never forget it. I'll make you suffer" the venom in his voice sent chills down Crystal's back. "All of you" he pointed as Mac and Tom lowered their heads.

He went to leave but Leo stepped forward, his hand still in Crystal's as he too narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on" he said as Piero looked at him and smiled before turning and leaving them.

The stars glowed in the night's sky as she rested her head on Leonardo's chest. "What now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, wait till he makes the first move" she shook her head and pushed herself up so she could look into his eyes.

"He knows Leo, he knows I'm the Midnight Thief... what if he arrests me" fear showed in her voice as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I won't let him. He has to go through me first" she blushed a little as he leaned down and captured her lips.

Pulling back she smiled, "You have this effect on me" she explained. "Whenever your near me I feel so safe and happy, I can't help but smile all the time" he laughed and nodded.

"I feel the same" she looked out to the city.

"I think it's best if we don't allow this to get out... I don't want my father knowing just yet" Leo nodded. "After everything that happened lately with the mechanical man, me and you in jail, my mother and everything else I don't wish to make him angry anymore" Leo nodded with agreement.

"Uh... earlier today when you left the workshop, you said something" she looked up at him. "You kissed me and then whispered something to me... something about how you felt about me" she remembered and sighed.

"Oh... I'm sorry I just thought that I might not see you again and well, I'm sorry if it was wrong for me..." but Leo took her hand.

"It wasn't wrong" she looked to him and smiled. "Ti amo" he said as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Really?" she asked with a smile as she felt the tears coming.

"Si, Ti amo" he pulled her close and kissed her once more as they rested their heads against each other.

"Ti amo, il mio Leonardo" as he continued to kiss her.

**A/N: Season 1 = Completed. So excited for Season 2, already done a few chapters for it as well as extra chapters for in between season 1 and 2. Review and let me know what you thought, thanks for your support. From Vicky x**


	13. Roof Picnic For Two

A sigh escaped her lips as he looked up from the paper and smiled, "Almost done, I promise" she smiled and relaxed once more. Leo was sketching away and like he promised he soon finished the drawing. "Done" he said as she pushed herself up from where she had been leaning against the wall on the roof and moved over to the blanket.

"Let me see" she said but he held it against his chest.

"I'm not sure... maybe it's not done" she smiled and grabbed for it as he dodged back and she landed on his chest with a giggle.

"Leo!" she said as he was laughing. Leaning up she silenced his laughter with a kiss as he went still, he dropped his notebook to the floor and cupped the back of her neck as they kissed for what seemed like forever. Pulling back she picked up his notebook and observed the portrait he had sketched for her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Grazie. It is lovely" he pushed himself up into a sitting position and nodded.

"The subject was bello" blushing she scanned through the other pages. This had been the notebook that was stolen from Leo and given to Piero de' Medici. "Your inventions are wonderful" she commented whilst Leo helped himself to some of the bread. However, she stopped when she came to several pages of sketches. But these sketches weren't of inventions, they were drawings of her. "When did you draw these?" she asked and turned the notebook around as he looked up and stopped chewing.

"Uh..." swallowing he took the notebook. "A while back... just a few drawings" he blushed a little as she smiled.

"Why sketch me?" she asked. He looked up at her and took a hold of her hands.

"Because you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. You were kind, caring, adventurous and you treat everyone as equals" blushing once more she looked to the food.

"Do you want some grapes, I managed to get them especially for today" he nodded as she grabbed the platter of fruit and held it out to him which he gladly took.

Crystal had made a picnic for them, gathering some bread, cheese, fruits such as grapes and peaches as well as wine for them to both enjoy up on the roof. It was the only place they could be sweet to one another by holding hands or kissing. Anywhere else and they might risk her father seeing or someone else who would then go and inform her father of her secretly dating Leonardo. Leo had layed a blanket down so they could relax in the warm sun which overlooked Florence.

They ate in silence for a while before she turned to look at him. "Have you spoken with Lorenzo?" Leo looked up. He hadn't heard Lorenzo's name in almost two months but he had thought about his friend.

"No, I think it's best if we don't speak for a while. I still haven't forgiven him after he made his choice" he explained.

"Made his choice? Leo he chose his father, what else did you expect him to do" Leo was surprised at her for sticking up for Lorenzo. He thought she of all people would want to stay away from Lorenzo after his father discovered that she was the Midnight Thief.

"I expected him to be our friend and see the truth" Crystal smiled and took his hand.

"He is confused right now. He needs his friends to keep him from going crazy, we should all be there for him" Leo looked up at her, the sun beamed down as the ray hit her face perfectly.

"I know and in time maybe I will talk to him but right now I want to spend my time with you, Mac and Tom" he held her close as they looked up in the sky and saw a bird swoop across the blue canvas.

**A/N: Just a short chapter, there will be a few of these which will appear between Season 1 and 2. Thank you for your support, more to come soon. From Vicky x**


	14. Framed

**A/N: It's been a while. Lots have changed in my life but I always wanted to continue writing this story, enjoy and review. Thank you.**

The wood carved bird necklace hung around her neck as she worked her hair so it was pinned down and secure. Standing up from her desk and exited her room, walking down the steps she could see Leo, Mac and Tom in conversation. Once they disbanded she glanced over to check her father was busy before heading over, his back was turned to hers as she smiled and cleared her throat.

"I told you Tom not to worry about Piero" he said without turning around.

"What about Piero?" she asked as he straightened up and looked over his shoulder at her worried expression.

"Uh, nothing" he smiled back and coughed quickly.

"Leo, what's wrong?" she asked and walked forward.

"Nothing's wrong, I swear" he was clearly lying as she folded her arms. Glancing over at her father who had his back to them she sighed.

"Come out the back, please" she said. He sighed and dropped what he was holding. She turned and made her way out the back where she waited for him to finally sneak away. As soon as he entered the alleyway she walked forward and pushed him gently against the wall with her hand, her eyes serious.

"Crystal!" he said shocked.

"What's happened, Leo?" she asked. "Please tell me" she pleaded.

"Fine... Piero sent one of his men in the middle of the night" Crystal's eyes went wide as she gasped.

"What... you mean to the workshop?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't do anything but threaten us. Lisa... I mean Tom woke to find him hovering over us in the middle of the night, he left soon after" Crystal shook her head as she sighed.

"It's starting, isn't it?" she asked.

"What is?" Leo was confused.

"What Piero said the last time we saw him, he said he would gain revenge on all of us, this is the start of it, right?" she asked. Leo shook his head as he stepped forward and pulled her softly into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed deeply.

"Of course not, he won't do anything. Trust me" he smiled down at her.

"You can never be so sure about everything Leo" she leaned up and pressed her lips to his as he cupped her cheek. Time passed slowly as they felt themselves completely alone and peaceful in their embrace.

"Oh" their eyes snapped open, turning at the same time their eyes landed upon Mac who was stood in the entrance to the alley. "Sorry" he said and looked to the ground as they pulled apart.

"It's ok" Crystal said, her cheeks were bright red as she moved quickly past him and walked back inside.

Leo looked at Mac who had a grin pressed onto his face. "What you smiling at?" he asked.

"Nothing just um... you two" he said with a laugh. "I mean I knew you liked each other and you had that one kiss a while back but I never knew it was still going on" Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well we are trying to keep it a secret, we don't want Verroichio finding out at the moment" Mac nodded.

"Well you know me, I will keep it a secret too" Leo smiled.

"Thank you" Leo replied.

Crystal hummed to herself as her basket swung slightly in her hand. She was returning from the market place with supplies for her father and the apprentices when she heard shouting down the way.

"What now?" she groaned to herself but when she caught sight of her father marching towards Costa, a client of his, her eyes went wide. Rushing over she saw Leo, Tom and Mac alongside her father.

"Papa?" she asked but he ignored her through his rage. "What happened?" she asked the others.

"He's refusing to pay. Said your father work isn't good enough, but it's perfect if you ask me" Tom replied.

Screams erupted when Verrocchio lunged at Costa, knocking him back with anger.

"Maestro!" Leonardo shouted as he and Mac ran forward to pull him off Costa who as well was being pulled back by two other men.

"Get off me!" Verrocchio shouted at them and shoved them back.

"Did you see that, he attacked me!" Costa shouted to the crowd which had gathered to watch. Turning he marched off, still shouting the events which had just unravelled.

"Papa, are you alright?" Crystal asked but he simply grunted and looked at her.

"I'm going to the tavern" he barked and marched off as well, leaving the others alone as the crowd began to break up and people carried on as they had done before the fight had broken out.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Crystal asked as she chewed on some bread.

"It's if Piero sends anymore of his men during the night, the bucket which will be filled with water will give them a shockig and cold surprise, resulting in us waking up before they can do any harm" he smiled down at her as she nodded.

"I see, the food is ready" he nodded and tipped the bucket to test it before pulling it off and stepping down.

She had layed out a few plates for herself, Tom, Leo and Mac. They had eaten a bit ago and the other apprentices were off to bed but she felt the need to speak to the three of them about what had happened earlier.

"Should we wait for your father to come back?" Tom asked but Crystal shook her head.

"No need. He said he was going to the tavern which means he will probably spend the night passed out there, it's not uncommon for him to do so when he is in one of his moods" she explained.

"Signor Costa was out of line today" Mac said.

"It all happened so quickly. The portrait looked fine to me" Tom added.

"I just hate when he gets angry, I hate to see him upset" Crystal sighed as Leo placed a hand on her's as she looked up and gave him a small smile.

"He will be back in the morning" she nodded and gave a small yawn behind her hand.

"Well that means it time for bed. I'll see you all in the morning" she smiled as Mac stood up.

"I'll be off, see you all tomorrow" he said. Leo closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it after. Tom ascended the stairs whilst Crystal cleaned the table quickly.

"Goodnight" he said as she nodded. Leaning in he pressed his lips to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Leo looked confused.

"I mean how did I get so lucky for you to love me" he smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"That was not luck, that was all you. Goodnight my Angelo" kissing her one last time she walked up the stairs and closed her bedroom door as he made his way to his own bed.

"LEONARDO!" Verrocchio voice bellowed throughout the workshop as Crystal's face was frozen in shock as she looked to her father who stood in the doorway to the workshop dripping wet from the bucket of water hanging above the door. Leonardo had forgotten to remove it that morning after the doors were unlocked. Running footsteps could be heard coming down the steps as Leonardo looked to see Verrocchio in his damp state as he was unsure on what to say.

"Uh, Maestro... I um..." but the words wouldn't come out.

"I don't care" Verrocchio replied with frustration and exhaustion as Cosimo rushed forward with a towel to help dry him. Grabbing the towel he patted his wet face dry. "I'm too tired right now to hear the stupid explanation from you, I'm going to get changed and then need a coffee, Cosimo" he shouted as he walked towards the steps.

He barely put his foot on the first step before guards appeared at the open workshop door.

"Search the place, leave no stone unturned" the man dressed completely in black ordered as the guards nodded and began to search the workshop.

"Hey, get off that" Leo shouted as one of the guards picked up his notebook, he snatched it back and was sharply pushed back with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" Verrocchio snapped as he marched into the centre of the room and glared at the men.

"Andrea del Verrocchio, I'm arresting you for the murder of Signor Costa" he explained as everyone eyes went wide.

"What?" Verrocchio gasped back.

"He was found dead this morning. Witnesses said you and him had a fight yesterday, is that right?" he asked.

"Uh... yes but it was over business. I would never kill him for it" but the man put up his hand.

"Witnesses also said you stayed at the local Tavern last night, his body was found nearby" the man went on to explain. Crystal walked forward.

"This is ridiculous" she said but Verrocchio put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Your wet. Attempting to wash the blood off I presume?" the man asked with a smug smile.

"No, it was a contraption set up by..." Verrocchio tried to explain as did Leo.

"There was a bucket of water above the door and well..." but they were both cut short by the man.

"Enough excuses" he said as a guard walked up to him and handed him a pouch. He took it and exaimed it before holding it up.

"Look familiar?" he asked. It was Signor Costa's money pouch.

"I..." Verrocchio was speechless.

"The evidence is clear, seize him!" the man instructed as two guards stepped forward and grabbed Verrocchio.

"What!" Crystal shouted as her father was seized either side by guards and shoved towards the door as she stepped forward to stop them. "You can't do this. My father hasn't done anything" but the announced shook his head.

"The evidence is clear and he will have a trial and then be sentenced to death by hanging" Crystal eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"You can't... Papa" she said but Leo pulled her back before she could do any harm to the guards. Leo knew she could easily take them all out but right now she needed to stay calm.

"It's alright Cristiana, a mistake surely" he said as he was shoved out the door and out of sight. The guards soon left as Crystal pushed herself free from Leonardo's hold as the entire workshop was silent, everyone was unsure on what to do next. She felt a lump in her throat rising and soon the tears spilled down her cheeks as she began to shake, sobs escaping her.

Crystal rarely cried as she felt her knees give way and her body began to sink towards the ground but lucky Leo was quick enough to catch her before she hurt herself.

"It's alright" he soothed her but deep down he knew his calming words were useless right now. She continued to sob, working herself into a bother before her body finally gave out and she passed out in her arms.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long again. Hope you like this chapter, more to come soon.**

**From Vicky x**


End file.
